1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the identification, isolation and purification of autocrine growth factors, and to nucleic acid segments coding for the growth factors. The present invention also relates to methods of preparing the factors, including recombinant genetic technology, and to use of the growth factors to enhance cell growth, in particular, renal epithelial cell growth. Cellular growth enhancement is useful in treating kidney disease.
2. Description of the Related Art